1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera devices having a display, and more particularly, to devices including a front camera for shooting in a self-portrait mode, and methods for controlling such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent portable terminals having a camera function, the size of the display has gradually increased in size, such that a portable terminal having a display size of five inches or larger has become common. Accordingly, a distance between a location of a front camera for shooting in a self-portrait camera mode and the center of the display displaying a preview image, increases when a larger display is employed. This increase in distance causes a problem in which the user's eyes appear unnatural when shooting in the self-portrait camera mode.
For example, referring to FIG. 1, a portable terminal 10 according to the related art includes a display unit 20 and a front camera 30 provided at the same surface as the display unit 20. In the device 100 according to the related art having a size of four inches or larger, the distance between the center of the display unit 20 and the front camera 30 is several inches. To shoot a photo with the front camera 30, if the user views a preview image displayed on the display unit 20 to confirm a user's feature, the user's eyes gaze at the center of the display unit farther away from the front camera 30. Accordingly, since the user looks at a place other than the camera in the captured photo, the user's eyes in the photograph appear unnatural. To prevent such a phenomenon, a user might stare at the front camera during the shooting, instead of at the display, but this has been shown to be inconvenient and irritating to users.